The Cutest Msparp
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: My Tumblr friend told me to be Lingerie! Roxy on msparp! I found a Karkat Its SOOO Cute I edited out the the spazzing about the cuteness Rated T For Swearing


carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

Laying in bed! In lingerie! tipsyGnostalgic [Roxy] joined chat.

Roxy: Well hello there

CG: ...SHIT, FORGOT TO KNOCK, SORRY

CG: *TURNS AROUND TO LEAVE*

Roxy: Oh no its fine I uhh dont mind company!

CG: *STOPS BEFORE HE LEAVES, BUT STILL FACING DOOR*

CG: ...UH

Roxy: So uhh you want a drink?

CG: ...SURE

Roxy: What kind? I got tons

CG: ...I GUESS IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER

CG: ...ANYTHING IS FINE

Roxy: *gets him some apple juice from her mini fridge* *Forgets that its spiked with tons of alcohol* Uhh Here

CG: *TAKES THE AJ* ...THANKS

Roxy: No problem *smiles*

CG: *DRINKS SOME OF IT*

CG: ...WOAH, WHAT'S IN THIS? IT TASTES A BIT STRANGE

Roxy: **ponders that thought* Im sure its fine

CG: ...OK

CG: *DRINKS THE REST*

CG: ...SHIT, I'M NOT SURE THAT STUFF WAS ALRIGHT

CG: ...I FEEL A LITTLE WOOZY

Roxy: Oh umm.. what did i do to that aj... *tinks for awhile*

Roxy: Hmm... Oh i think i put booze in that...

CG: ...FUCK, THAT EXPLAINS IT

Roxy: No Wait! I think i put alot of booze in that

Roxy: Yep thats it

CG: ...WELL, THAT'S NOT GOOD

Roxy: *gets up* Uhh let me help you *walks toward him*

Roxy: First time drunk?

CG: ...YEAH

CG: *WOBBLES A LITTLE*

Roxy: *Walks over* *trips on bed corner* *falls onto him* GAH!

Roxy: Omigod i am so sorry!

CG: *FALLS ON GROUND WHEN SHE FALLS ON HIM, DUE TO BEING DRUNK*

CG: ...IT'S FINE

CG: ...I'M NOT REALLY MAD ABOUT IT FOR SOME REASON

Roxy: *Realizes she is still on him* Aww fuck uh sorry *blushes a little*

Roxy: *gets up* Ugh stupid fuckin bed

CG: *GETS UP WOBBILY* ...YEAH

CG: ...THAT'S WHY TROLLS USE RECUPERACOONS

Roxy: What?

Roxy: That sounds like racoon

Roxy: I like racoons

CG: ...NO, A RECUPERACOON IS WHERE WE SLEEP

Roxy: Oh, i bet its different from beds...

CG: ...YEAH, A LOT DIFFERENT

Roxy: *flops onto the bed* I bet they're not as comfy!

CG: ...YEAH, YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT THAT, HUMAN BEDS ARE BETTER

Roxy: Aww yeah Humans: 1 Trolls:0

Roxy: But trolls have these cool fuckin horns

Roxy: i want horns that would be sweet

CG: ...MAYBE, BUT THEY'RE A BIT INCONVENIENT

Roxy: *Sits up on the bed* How so?

CG: ...WELL, LOOK AT TAVROS' HORNS AND YOU'LL GET PART OF IT

Roxy: OH isnt Tavros the dude with the bull horns

CG: ...YEP

Roxy: Yeah i can understand that

CG: ...AND THEN THERE'S THE FACT THAT THESE THINGS ARE FUCKING SENSITIVE TO THE TOUCH

Roxy: I dont want big horns... I want horns like yours, they are cute

CG: ...THANKS

Roxy: *smiles* No problem Sr. Cute horns

Roxy: *pulls flask out of fridge* *takes a swig*

Roxy: Umm you look kinda awkward just standing there uh wanna sit down

CG: ...OH, SURE

Roxy: *puts the empty bed space* Pop a squat right here!

CG: *WOBBILY WALKS OVER TO THE BED SPACE AND SITS DOWN*

Roxy: So uhh.. how you feeling? Still a little wobbly?

CG: ...YEAH, A LITTLE

CG: ...BESIDES THAT THOUGH, I THINK I'M FINE

Roxy: *smiles* Thats good I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of Dave's friends

Roxy: So.. uhh...

CG: ...WHAT?

Roxy: Oh nothing just bored...

CG: ...OH

Roxy: *RANDOM HEAT OF THEMOMENT KISS!**

CG: ...

CG: ...UH

CG: ...WHY DID YOU...

Roxy: *slighly embrassed* Uhh. sorry...

Roxy: I just... dont know what came over me... i guess?

Roxy: Oh god.. im so sorry

CG: ...DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, WE'RE BOTH DRUNK AT THE MOMENT

Roxy: Yeah... thats it... *mutters* Stop it rox you dont have feelings for this kid!

CG: ...DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?

Roxy: Oh me? No i didnt say.. anything

Roxy: *murmers* GODDAMNIT

CG: ...I GUESS IT WAS NOTHING THEN

Roxy: Yeah nothing i guess... Maybe the pipes? *Facepalms at the lame excuse*

CG: ...EH, MAYBE. I WAS PROBABLY JUST HEARING THINGS

Roxy: *Lays down* Yeah...

CG: ...YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM KINDA DOWN NOW

Roxy: *Thinks: Even when he is confused he is adorable* STFU ROXY *slaps herself in the face*

Roxy: Me? No im fine *smiles but still feels pain in her face*

CG: ...YOU SURE? I DON'T THINK PEOPLE WHO ARE ALRIGHT SLAP THEMSELVES AFTER TELLING THEMSELVES TO SHUT THE FUCK UP

Roxy: *awkwardly smiles* Yeah i think im alright

CG: ...

Roxy: *sighs* Karkat? Can I ask you something?

CG: ...SURE, WHAT IS IT?

Roxy: Uhh, how do you tel a guy, that you like him, if he is a troll, and your an idiotic human?

CG: WELL, I WOULDN'T KNOW, I'M NOT A HUMAN

CG: AD MOST TROLLS ARE PRETTY BLUNT ABOUT THEIR RED FEELINGS

CG: *AND

Roxy: *sighs* I can tell

Roxy: So are humans *smirks*

CG: ...OK

Roxy: *Lightly blushes as she slowly scoots toward him*

CG: ...WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT ANYWAY?

Roxy: Um no reason.. its just that... I like this troll... and he is a guy.. and he is in this room and he is next to me :/ *Gets all awkward and hides under the bed covers*

CG: ...DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SOMETHING MOST HUMANS WOULD...ASK

CG: ...

CG: ...OH

CG: ...I SEE

Roxy: *screams at herself* *is muffled by the covers*

CG: ...YOU CAN STOP FLIPPING OUT, I'M NOT MAD OR ANYTHING

CG: ...JUST A LITTLE SUPRISED IS ALL

Roxy: *Crawls out from the covers* I thought you would be

CG: ...YEAH

Roxy: :P Im just a little... awkwand? I guess you can call it that..

Roxy: *awkward

CG: ...DON'T WORRY, I AM TOO

CG: ...I GUESS SO

CG: ...AND I GUESS THAT WHILE I CERTAINLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS, I'M ACTUALLY KINDA HAPPY ABOUT IT

Roxy: Really?

CG: ...YEAH

CG: ...YOU SEE...

CG: ...THERE'S A HUMAN I LIKE...

Roxy: Yeah?

CG: ...AND SHE'S A GIRL...AND SHE HAPPENS TO BE IN THIS ROOM NEXT TO ME...

Roxy: *smiles*

CG: *BLUSHES IN SLIGHT EMBARASSMENT*

Roxy: *gives him a hug*

CG: ... *SMILES*

Roxy: *kisses him on the nose*

CG: *KISSES HER CHEEK*

Roxy: *just a little peck on the ,lips*

CG: *DOES A LITTLE PECK ON HER LIPS*

Roxy: *hug tackles him* HUGGLES!

CG: *HUGS*

Roxy: I love you here *pokes his nose* Here *squishes his cheeks* And here *kisses is forehead*

CG: *CHUCKLES A LITTLE*

Roxy: *lays her head on his lap*

CG: *SMILING* ...GOTTA ADMIT, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT YOU'D RECIPROCATE MY FEELINGS

Roxy: And I didn't think so either... I thought you would think i was weird :P

CG: OH, NO, YOU'RE NOT WEIRD

CG: I'M THE WEIRD ONE HERE

Roxy: No your not weird either you're fucking great! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

CG: *SMILES* ...THANKS

Roxy: You are very special to me, i wont let anyone affect that feeling

CG: *HUGS* YOU'RE SPECIAL TO ME TOO

Roxy: *hugs him back*

*A RANDOM DAVE APPEARS* Dave: uhh wtf are you guys doing

CG: ...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE DAVE?

Dave: uhh i live here

CG: ...OH

CG: ...WELL, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?

Roxy: DAVE GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FUCKING ROOM!

Roxy: *Slaps him across the face*

Dave: Well someone's one their period...

CG: DAVE, GET THE FUCK OUT

Roxy: YOU LITTLE FUCK! *tackles him into the hall way*

CG: ...SHIT

CG: *RUNS OUT TO THE HALLWAY*

Roxy: FUCKIN KNOCK NEXT TIME DOUCHE!

Roxy: *Punches him in the gut*

Dave: Oh my fucking god just chill out

Roxy: *Stands up kicks him in the leg then walks into her room*

CG: ...

CG: *FLIPS OFF DAVE*

Dave: *walks to his room*

Dave: fuck you guys

CG: FUCK YOU TOO STRIDER

CG: *WALKS BACK INTO ROXY'S ROOM*

Roxy: *huffs and flops onto bed*

Roxy: He is so annoying

CG: I KNOW, HE'S AN ASSHOLE

Roxy: He's been acting even douchier when he is around that Terezi chick.. i guess he trys to empress her idgaf

CG: YEAH, THEY'RE RED

CG: I GUESS IT DOESN'T SUPRISE ME

Roxy: Oh, that explains why she is in his room right now... i have no idea what they're doing though

CG: ...

CG: ...YEAH, LET'S NOT THINK ABOUT THAT

Roxy: Yeah...

Roxy: *hugs him for what seems like forever*

CG: *HUGS HER FOR JUST AS LONG*

Roxy: Im sorry you had to see me beat up dave...

Roxy: I just get really... defensive sometimes.

CG: NO, IT'S ALRIGHT

CG: HE DESERVED IT

Roxy: Did you see that tackle though *laughs* I could be a like a football player

CG: *CHUCKLES A LITTLE* YEAH, YOU COULD BE

Roxy: *looks up at him and gives him a kiss* '

CG: *LOOKS AT HER AND KISSES HER BACK*

Roxy: *grabs him and falls over onto the bed* WEE!

CG: WEE!

Roxy: *laughs* We are soo stupid

CG: *CHUCKLES* YEAH, WE ARE

Roxy: *hugs him and closes her eyes* Will you be mine forever?

CG: *HUGS HER* YES, I WILL

Roxy: *falls asleep in his arms*

CG: *FALLS ASLEEP AS WELL*

Roxy: ((*slowclap* BEAUTIFUL ENDINING! ASDFGHJKL))

CG: ((*SLOWCLAPPING AS WELL* YES, TWAS QUITE THE ENDING AJZKDIWODOCO))


End file.
